Morgan (Awakening)
Morgan (マーク, Māku, Marc in the Japanese version and Linfan in the non-English European versions) are playable characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening. They are the future child of the Avatar as well as the grandchild of Validar. Morgan's gender is determined by the gender of the Avatar. As the Avatar can marry any character of the opposite gender, and Morgan's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar's, Morgan can be the sister of Owain, Inigo, Severa, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, Nah, Brady, Yarne, Gerome, or Noire; the brother of Lucina; or an only child. Morgan's birthday is May 5th. Male Morgan is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and by Todd Stone in the English version. Female Morgan is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version and by Nicole Karrer in the English version. Profile Morgan is similar to the Avatar as their origins are a mystery. What is known is that Morgan is the future child of the Avatar who traveled to the past. Because of the Avatar's ability to marry all characters, including the other future children and characters who are canonically dead in the alternate future such as Basilio and Emmeryn, it is speculated that Morgan is a child from another timeline. However the possibility lies that Morgan hails from the same ruinous future as the other children through supports with their siblings who remember Morgan, but mostly in this case alone. Regardless of their origins, Morgan was apparently accompanying a much older Avatar, but somehow was caught in the flow of time and was transported into the past. Morgan awoke alone in a grass field just like the Avatar, but has lost most of their memory. Since then, Morgan traveled the world, hoping to reunite with the Avatar. In Morgan's paralogue, Morgan eventually arrives in the Ruins of Time. Alone, Morgan is attacked by Risen. Luckily, The Avatar, Chrom, and Chrom's army arrive to the Ruins of Time in search of the legendary Naga's Tear. Morgan and the Avatar eventually meet and talk. Though Morgan is confused by the Avatar's younger appearance, they are happy to be reunited and joins Chrom's army. After leaving the ruins, Morgan is shocked to learn about the future and the fact that they time-traveled. Morgan shows distress for the fact that they cannot remember anything else aside from their memories of the Avatar and the fact that they are trying to become a great tactician like them. Nevertheless they take joy in knowing that they will be with the Avatar more closely now, eager to learn from them firsthand. After the war, Morgan would never recover their memories; however, they were not troubled by this. Scholars would speculate that they came from a different timeline from the other children. In Morgan's support with the Avatar, they spend much of their time trying to outwit them in various ways. The Avatar, however, effortlessly dodges a pitfall they made and found the book Morgan was trying to hide from them in a matter of seconds. Finally Morgan is defeated by the Avatar in a game of strategic wits, but once the Avatar is alone, they realize that Morgan nearly beat them and decides to study harder to stay ahead and motivate Morgan. In Morgan's support with their other parent, they spend most of the time desperately trying to remember them from staring intensely into their face to bashing their head into a wooden post, hoping the impact would jog their memories. They finally do remember a small memory of an older version of them calling Morgan by name. Morgan's other parent promises to continue to help them recover their memory in any way possible. In the future where the children came from, Morgan was present if they have a sibling. Female Morgan's sibling supports involve her asking her sibling about anything she did in the future. Her sibling, in return, worries about her drastic attempts to recover her memories because she was their only family once their parents died. In their final support, her sibling tells her that it is probably better not to remember the future because of the horrible memories it may bring. Morgan is thankful for their concern but still wishes to remember everything because even if there are bad memories, there are good ones too. Her sibling offers to help in anyway they can, but tells Morgan to spend some time with them because she needs to make new memories while trying to recover her old ones. Morgan is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Owain. The Future Past In the Future Past DLC, Male Morgan appears as the boss for The Future Past 1 while Female Morgan is the boss of The Future Past 2. Both are loyal to Grima, and lead the assaults against the remaining children. If Morgan has been recruited before attempting these chapters, the Avatar can end their turn next to them resulting in either an internal dialogue (if the Avatar and Morgan is the same gender) or a special conversation (if the Avatar and Morgan are opposite genders). After their internal dialogue or conversation, Morgan will leave the map - their faith in Grima unshaken, yet their will to "kill their own friends" shattered. In The Future Past 3, if both Morgans left/were killed in the Future Past 1 and 2, Grima reveals that he/she had manipulated their memories. This suggests that due to the nature of the Outrealms, Grima already had one child, while it is possible that the other one had came at a different time. It is unknown what happens to them if they left the map, as they are not mentioned at all after Grima's is killed/vanishes. Personality Morgan is similar to the Avatar, having amnesia when they are introduced, though they remember the Avatar at least and their goal of becoming a tactician like they are. Morgan has a childish enthusiasm and is quick to play with others. They have a certain level of innocence and have an optimistic outlook of life, willing to see everything good about the world rather than the bad. Despite this though, they have their own insecurities regarding their memories. They express distress over the fact that they cannot remember their other parent and nearly every other memory that is not related to the Avatar. Nevertheless, they love their other parent and their siblings if they have any. Their personalities are somewhat different depending on gender. Female Morgan tends to be more exuberant and wacky, and at times is shown to be rather insensitive about the feelings of others, and she appears to have something of a sadistic streak, such as when she decides to accompany Inigo on a night of the town solely because she wants to watch him crash and burn with the ladies, as well as when she pulls on Yarne's ears despite his painful protests. Male Morgan is a bit more mellow (though is still wacky in his own way) and slightly more dorky, and is significantly nicer than his female counterpart, lacking her sadistic streak and being pleasant and helpful with pretty much everybody he talks to, as well as taking seriously several of the future children who are rarely taken seriously, such as Owain. He also has a love of bugs (though as his supports with Noire and a sibling Lucina reveal, this does not extend to roaches, which terrify and gross him out). Morgan moves around the most and is the most shamelessly self driven out of everyone in the army. Their birthday is May 5th. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Morgan's starting class is determined by the other parent: Morgan will be the base class of the other parent unless the Avatar marries Olivia, Chrom, Lucina, or Walhart, in which case Morgan will be a Tactician. Because Morgan's general parent is the Avatar, they have the chosen growths and the growths of the other parent which are combined to a certain extent, Morgan can become the most powerful character in Awakening. As an enemy The Future Past 1 The Future Past 2 Male Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Can also be Morgan's sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Male Morgan's Father *Owain (Can also be Morgan's father) *Yarne (Can also be Morgan's father) Female Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Inigo *Brady *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne All of them can also possibly be Female Morgan's brother, thus turning one of the possible romantic supports into a generic one. Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Female Morgan's Mother *Noire (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Nah (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Female Morgan's siblings Class Sets 'All Morgans' |} 'Exclusive to Male Morgan' |-|Standard= |-|Yarne as Father= |-|Donnel/Donnel's Sons as Father= ; Inheritance from a Female Avatar The male Morgan cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Valkyrie ; Inheritance from Father Skills * Luck +4 - From Inigo if he inherited it from Olivia. * Rightful King - From Chrom or Chrom's sons (will always inherit from Chrom). * Conquest - From Walhart (will always inherit). *A Troubadour or Pegasus Knight-related skill - From any male child character who inherited one of the available skills from their mother. 'Exclusive to Female Morgan' |-|Standard= |-|Nowi/Nah/Tiki as Mother= |-|Panne as Mother= ; Inheritance from a Male Avatar The female Morgan cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for her to inherit a skill from them. *Fighter - Warrior *Barbarian - Berserker ; Inheritance from Mother Skills * Aether - From Lucina or Lucina's sister (will always inherit from Lucina). * Shadowgift - From Aversa (will always inherit). * Underdog or Aptitude - From Donnel's daughter if she inherited one or the other. * Luck +4 - From Olivia *A Fighter or Barbarian-related skill - From any female child character who inherited one of the available skills from their father. Overall Base Class *''Note: Tactician is considered their base class for this example due to their portraits, as well as the unit viewer, showing them in Tactician clothes. However, their starting class when recruited depends on who their non-Avatar parent.'' Morgan is one of the most diverse characters in Awakening as they are the child of the Avatar, whose stat growths are different from game to game on top of the Avatar's ability to marry all characters in game giving them a wide range of stat growth changes than the other children. Since they are the child of the Avatar they have access to all classes that their gender permits as well as the Tactican class giving them Veteran for quicker level ups due to the heavy emphasis on Pair Ups. Morgan can be treated somewhat differently than other children characters. The Avatar is simply a better parent than any other character in the game,and not by a slim margin. Thanks to Robin's jointime and access to Veteran, he or she will have no trouble producing a formidable Morgan. Morgan's paralogue is easily accessible and among the easiest in the game, and Morgan will either begin with Veteran or have immediate access to it via reclassing. Whereas most child characters will take some investment to make reasonable contributions to the army, Morgan is capable of becoming a second Avatar in short order. Even if the player doesn't intend to go out of his or her way to recruit child characters, Morgan should definitely be considered. As a Grandmaster they can thrive off of Ignis, having potentially higher caps in certain stats than their Avatar parent, as well as Rally Spectrum for another Rally unit to play with. Though keep in mind Rally Spectrum cannot stack on another Rally Spectrum, but it can build off of other Rally skills. Reclassing As the child of the Avatar, they are gifted with the ability to change into all gender permitting classes. Their true starting class is the base class of their non-Avatar parent, unless their other parent is Chrom, Olivia, Walhart, or Lucina, in which they become a default Tactician. Nevertheless this gives the player a second unit to fulfill any role needed given their huge class sets and skill pool. To see the general overall potential of Morgan, the Avatar's overall section will summarize it nicely. As a child though, they are also given the ability to inherit skills they cannot normally learn and can even gain certain classes, giving them a slight advantage over the Avatar. All in all Morgan is an incredible unit with the widest class set in the game, the most unique kind of combinations of stats growths and caps, and exclusive class and skill inheritance, Morgan could be considered one of the best units in the game or taskmasters when given the right stats and class. Furthermore, Morgan has superior stat caps to Robin across the board, allowing him or her to surpass even Robin. Inheritance Female Morgan Female Morgan can become a third Taguel or a fourth Manakete which are interesting choices for her to be, though both Beastbane and Wyrmsbane only work for her if she is in those classes. Lucina or her sisters can give her Aether as well. Olivia will not be able to pass down her Dancer class but Morgan can still inherit Luck +4, although it does not help in higher difficulties. Aversa can give her Shadowgift allowing her to use Dark Magic in any tome wielding class. From a daughter of Donnel she can inherit a villager skill if they inherited one themselves. Lastly, from her father, she can inherit a Barbarian or Fighter line skill. HP +5 and Gamble should be avoided, as these skills are not helpful for the later chapters and DLCs. Despoil can be a good option to use, but only if her luck is high enough and the player is in need of money and does not have the DLC The Golden Gaffe. From the Warrior class, it is advised to have Morgan inherit Counter, as it will punish any non-fatal melee damage, unless the player decides to make her a Rally unit, as Rally Strength is a male-only skill and she has access to the other Rally skills. It is not advised to grab any skill from the Berserker class, as Wrath will not be helpful since it requires her to have a dangerously low amount of health, and Axefaire only works if the player wishes to keep Morgan as an axe-wielding unit. Female Morgan can become a Pegasus Knight giving her the ability to access Galeforce, which her father cannot, as well as the other classes with that line as well as Troubadour and Valkyrie. Male Morgan Male Morgan can also become a third Taguel but not a Manakete, but like female Morgan, Beastbane only works in that class. Chrom or his sons will give Morgan Rightful King, which is helpful for any skill that has an activation rate, making him more offensive or defensive depending on what skills are given to him. Donnel or his son will give Morgan the Villager class letting him gain Aptitude and Underdog, although these skills wear out their usefulness as Morgan's stats grow. Walhart can give him Conquest but not the Conqueror class, although this is only useful if you plan to keep Morgan as an armor and/or calvary unit. Inigo can potentially pass down Luck +4 to Morgan if he inherited that skill from Olivia, but does not help in higher difficulties, and should be avoided. Lastly, Morgan can potentially receive Galeforce from the Female Avatar or from Owain, Inigo, and Brady if they inherited that skill from their mothers and should be his inherited skill from them due to its usefulness and exclusiveness to females. The Female Avatar, Owain, Brady, Laurent, and Gerome can also pass down Dual Support+, but this skill should only be passed down from Owain, Brady, or the Avatar if one or the other passes down Galeforce. Male Morgan can also become a Fighter or Barbarian related class, unlike his mother. Quotes Enemy Battle Quotes The Future Past 1 The Future Past 2 Event Tiles *"I started on some of Father's/Mother's tactical guidebooks. I must learn all I can!" (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice. Maybe there is still hope for me to be a tactician!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"It's so nice to see you in good spirits! Did you think up a good battle strategy?" (happy) *"How would you feel about joining forces in the next battle?" (team up) *"My father/mother always said to dream big while you're still young. What do you dream of?" (dreams) *"What do you do when you finish fighting?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"Oh, no! I just remembered your remarkable fighting while trying to hatch a strategy." (happy) *"Of course! I'm no match for my father/mother, but I'll think of some plan to see us through!" (team up) *"I want to be a great tactician like my father/mother! But I'll have to study hard." (dreams) *"I try to stay up late and study strategy like my father/mother. ...But I usually conk out." (free time) Asking - Avatar *"Father/Mother, I’ve studied up. We should train together and see whose strategy prevails!" (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? We need your mind, but not at the expense of your health." (concern) *"Father/Mother, is there anything you need? I’d like to get you presents now and then." (gift) *"Hey, Father/Mother! What was your life like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Avatar *"All right! That will give me a chance to see how you fight. But go easy on me..." (train) *"You’re the one always working hard! If I can’t handle this, how will I live up to you?" (concern) *"How about that book you’re always reading? It looks really educational." (gift) *"The future? I hardly remember anything, so I’m not sure what to say. I certainly don’t remember the impending doom and despair Lucina speaks of. ...It’s hard to believe that’s how the world will turn out." (story) Asking - Other Parent *"Father/Mother, come practice with me. I want to see how you react in battle." (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? You look pale, I had better think of a solution!" (concern) *"Father/Mother, tell me what I can get for you. Anything! It’s the least I can do." (gift) *"Father/Mother, tell me about your life until you met me. I want to know all about you." (story) Replying - Other Parent *"All right. But I must admit, I’m a little nervous to face you!" (train) *"Thank you, Father/Mother, but it’s all right. Nothing will get me down that easily." (concern) *"I’d just like to spend more time with you! I want to get to know you a lot better!" (gift) *"Well, I can’t remember anything about the future. But seeing how close you and Father/Mother are now, I imagine you will be then, too. I must have been so happy. So lucky! But...that’s all I can come up with. I’m sorry." (story) Asking - Married *"Go easy on yourself,'' (name). It would sadden me to lose you." (promise) *"You are so attractive, (name). I can hardly focus on my studies!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I may not remember much, but I will never forget you." (love) *"Um, (name), what do you have sticking out of your satchel there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. I promise to stay alive. I've even devised a few strategies. Ha!" (promise) *"Trying to score points with me? Well ... It's working, And you're amazing, too!" (compliment) *"I feel the same about you. I suppose I'm lucky I wound up in this time!" (love) *"Oh no, you saw it? I was hoping to surprise you with a present." (gift) Level Up *"Whew... I'm catching up quick as I can, Father/Mother!" (6-7 stats up) *"That's a big step closer to achieving my dream!" (4-5 stats up) *"Nice! Getting stronger one step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) *"Hrm... Gotta say, that's kind of a letdown." (0-1 stat up) *"All right... Now to focus on getting wiser, too!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Do I... Do I look like my father/mother in this?" Armory *"Oh, gods, I love shopping! What shall we buy?" (buying) *"I bet we could get a lot more money for your gear!" (selling) *"You're going to upgrade my weapons? Thanks!" (forging) Barracks Alone Male Morgan *"Hmm, what shall I read today?" (misc) *"I'm in fantastic form today! I just hope I can put it to good use." (surge) Female Morgan *"Hmm, perhaps another book to pass the time..." (misc) *"I'm in fantastic form today! I just hope I can put it to good use." (surge) Greetings *"Good morning, Father/Mother. Want to rest for a bit?" (morning) *"Oh! Hello, Father/Mother! Why don't we study tactics together?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father/Mother! I sure am tired. How about you?" (evening) *"Oh! Are you on patrol, Father/Mother? You never let up." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father/Mother!" (birthday) Roster ''(The Avatar)'s future son/daughter. An upbeat boy/girl who remembers little about the future—not even which future he/she came from. He/She wants to be a tactician like his mother/her father. The most shamelessly self-driven. Born on May 5th. Help Description An enigmatic aspiring tactician with no memory. Cheerful. Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"All right." *"Oh, you'll win." *"You can do this!" *"Now strike!" *"I'm with you!" *"I've got this!" *"You ready?" *"Incoming foe!" *"I've got your back." *"I'm right here." Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"Your flank's exposed!" *"Over here!" (Female) *"Just as planned!" (Female) *"Go down!" (Female) *"And again." (Male) *"Make way!" (Male) *"Have another!" (Male) Dual Guard *"Not happening!" (Female) *"Predictable..." (Female) *"Not on my watch!" (Male) *"Forget it!" (Male) Critical *"Checkmate!" *"Amateur!" *"Time to even the odds!" *"Game over!" (Male) *"This ends here!" (Female) Defeated Enemy *"Farewell." *"Success!" *"It worked!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Just as planned!" *"You tipped the scale!" *"Thank you!" *"Hah..." Defeated By Enemy *"N-no...ugh..." Death/Retreat Quotes Possible Endings Male Morgan ; Morgan - Gift from Afar : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much. Later, scholars would speculate that he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Lucina : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Lucina. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Kjelle : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Kjelle. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Cynthia : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Cynthia. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Severa : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Noire : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Noire. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Nah : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Nah. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. Female Morgan ; Morgan - Gift from Afar : Morgan's memory never returned, but she didn't seem to miss it. Later, scholars would speculate she had come from a different future than the other children. ; Morgan and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Morgan to "stay his sword hand." While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Inigo : Inigo travelled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Morgan and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Gerome : Gerome and Morgan were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Morgan and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days happily. ; Morgan and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much. Etymology Marc is a diminutive form of the name Marcus. Saint Mark was assumed author of the second Gospel in the New Testament. He is the patron saint of Venice, where he is supposedly buried. Though in use during the Middle Ages, Mark was not common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century, when it began to be used alongside the classical form Marcus. In the Celtic legend of Tristan and Isolde this was the name of a king of Cornwall. This is also the usual English spelling of the name of the 1st-century BCE Roman triumvir Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony). Morgan may come from the Old Welsh masculine name Morcant, which was possibly derived from Welsh mor "sea" and cant "circle". It may also be the modern form of Morgen, which was used by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the 12th century for the Arthurian sorceress Morgan le Fay, who was unnamed in earlier stories. Geoffrey probably did not derive it from the Welsh masculine name Morgan, which would have been spelled Morcant in his time. He may have based it on the Irish name Moirgen. When spelled "Morgen," it is also the German word for "morning" and "tomorrow." It can also be a name for both males and females, allowing Morgan's gender to be either one. Trivia *Morgan's Japanese name, Marc, is also the default name of the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. *Children's Day in Japan (子供の日 kodomo no hi) is celebrated on May 5, the same day as Morgan's Birthday. May 5th is also Cinco de Mayo. **Morgan is also the only child character in Awakening whose birthday is not the same day of a Japanese release of a Fire Emblem game. *Morgan placed ninth in the female and fifteenth in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *Both Morgan's Japanese voice actors, Yoshimasa Hosoya and Miyuki Sawashiro, also are one of the voices for the Avatar. **Miyuki Sawashiro also voices Camilla in Fire Emblem: Fates. **Yoshimasa Hosoya also voices Shigure in Fates. *Because Morgan is the child of the Avatar, and therefore impossible to S-support with them, they are the only characters in the game who do not have a confession CG. *Although not possible in a single playthrough, Female Morgan has access to the most amount of skills in the game, able to learn 86 possible skills out of the 93 learnable/inheritable skills in the game and from DLC. **Morgan is tied with Lucina for the most amount of skills able to learn/inherit in a single playthrough with 74 skills total. She can only accomplish this if she is the daughter of Nah who passes down a male-exclusive skill. **Should Female Morgan or her sister inherit Rally Strength from the Avatar, they will be one of the only Awakening units in the game who can learn all Rally skills. DLC Katarina and Palla are also able to learn all Rally Skills. *Male Morgan's official artwork depicts him wielding Alm's Blade while female Morgan's official artwork depicts her wielding Goetia. **Female Morgan can only wield Goetia as a Dark Mage and Sorcerer, or any other magic-using classes, including the Tactician and Grandmaster, if she gets Shadowgift from Aversa. *If Morgan's mother is Lissa or Emmeryn, and she S-Supports with Owain or a Chrom-fathered Brady or Inigo, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife". This also occurs with any Morgan whose father was a son of Chrom if he S-Supports Lucina. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship. **However, their Event conversations are still as romantic as any other married couples'. *Due to the fact that the Avatar can marry any character in the game, Morgan can potentially be the descendant of Marth and Caeda through Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, Lucina, Owain, and any of Chrom's other children, Ike through Priam, or Naga through Tiki. **Due to both Morgan's unique options of parents, they can possibly have both Exalted Blood and Fell Blood if the Avatar marries a Ylissean Royalty member. They share this trait with Lucina and Owain if the Avatar is their parent. **Female Morgan can go even further by having Naga's Divine Blood and Grima's Fell Blood if the Avatar marries Tiki. *Morgan uses body type 2 from Avatar creation system, though they possess unique hair styles and faces. *Regardless of Morgan's mother, her manakete model will always be modeled after Nowi's. *Despite that Male Morgan claims that he does not remember Lucina in his recruitment conversation with Chrom or the Avatar, in his sibling support conversation with Lucina, Morgan has memories of her wielding the Falchion in the future. **However, this might be explained in a similar manner to the Avatar not remembering their name when first meeting Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa. *In the Future Past, if Grima is a male he will note that there are two Morgans that were sent after the children. However, if Grima is a female, she implies that there is only one Morgan that was sent. This seems to be a localization issue, as the Japanese version does not have this discrepancy--both the male and female versions of Grima mention two Morgans. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters